


bookworm

by chivalrousamour



Series: floyd/riddle oneshots that make a slow burn when you string em together [8]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27246760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chivalrousamour/pseuds/chivalrousamour
Summary: Floyd manages to find Riddle in the library.
Relationships: Floyd Leech/Riddle Rosehearts
Series: floyd/riddle oneshots that make a slow burn when you string em together [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984363
Comments: 6
Kudos: 85





	bookworm

"Goldfishie~~! Hey, are you free now?" Floyd asked as he ran up to Riddle in the library.

"What do you think?" Riddle shot back. He was seated at a table, textbook and notes laid out around him. He kept jotting things down. Even though the library was all but deserted in wake of the weekend, Riddle was still so diligent.

Floyd wasn't, though.

"So, you're free?"

"Wrong," Riddle said. "I'm in the middle of reviewing my notes, so I don't have time to entertain you."

Floyd's face drooped at that.

"Eehhhhh, even though I got a strawberry tart for you...?"

Riddle stared for a good few seconds, before sighing.

"...half an hour."

"Ehhh?" Floyd asked.

"Give me half an hour," Riddle said softly. "I'm in need of a break soon anyways."

"Yahoo~!!"

"Keep quiet in the library!" Riddle snapped.

And so the waiting began. Floyd sat next to Riddle. And stared directly at him, until Riddle lost his patience.

"Do you _need_ something?" Riddle asked. "I'm trying to focus."

"Ehe, I was just thinking that Goldfishie's serious face is pretty good."

"Geh--!?" 

Floyd laughed some more, adding, "Goldfishie's embarrassed face is pretty too!"

"Don't call me that--!" 

"Call you what? Goldfishie? Pretty?"

"Yes," Riddle said quickly, before realizing his mistake. "I mean, both. Anyways," he coughed, trying not to blush (and failing), "don't you have something to do while you wait? Go study or... do something else."

"Hmmm, alright," Floyd said, getting up.

Riddle breathed out a sigh of relief and went back to his notes.

He got about five minutes of studying in, before Floyd came back and draped himself around Riddle's shoulders.

"Hey, Goldfishie, has it been half an hour yet~?" Floyd asked, smushing his face into Riddle's hair. 

"Don't you have a phone?" Riddle hissed. "Go get off of me and check it."

"Don't wanna~"

 _"Floyd..."_ Riddle grumbled. Though, it wasn't like he could shove Floyd off of him easily, and he couldn't get to his magic pen with Floyd restraining his arms... He doubted that anything he said would convince Floyd to stop, either, and he couldn't cause a scene in the library...

Riddle sighed.

"Good grief, you really don't stop causing trouble for me, do you..." Riddle said.

"Ehe, if I don't talk, it's not a bother, right?" Floyd asked.

"Then keep your mouth shut," Riddle retorted, having decided the best option was to just put up with it and keep studying.

"So mean..." Floyd complained, though he did just as Riddle asked. He watched as Riddle flipped through his notes, catching bits and pieces of his neat handwriting. Even without being able to see Riddle's face, Floyd could tell he was working hard.

It was almost admirable.

And then Floyd got bored.

"Hey, Goldfishie~"

"Mmngh," was how Riddle replied.

"Well, right now, you're more of a bookworm than a Goldfishie," Floyd said, before laughing to himself.

Riddle paused. Floyd could see him squeeze his pen with way too much force, before feeling Riddle take a deep breath in and out and continuing to write.

Floyd was obviously displeased.

He shifted, moving so that he was leaning next to Riddle's ear as he asked, "oi, are you ignoring me?" in a low voice.

Riddle instantly jumped, his shoulder accidentally smacking Floyd in the throat in the process. Floyd let go of him to grasp at his neck in pain, letting Riddle lean away as far as he could.

"Don't do that!" Riddle exclaimed, blushing as he pressed his hand over his ear.

Floyd, however, was in an incredible amount of pain, so he didn't even hear Riddle. In fact, by the time he recovered, Riddle had managed to pack up his stuff and leave.

Floyd thought it was a shame.


End file.
